A night to remember
by darveysecretsanta2018
Summary: After too much eggnog at the firm's holiday party, Harvey and Donna sleep together. They wake up with little to no memory of what happened. Darvey.


The first Secret Santa fic is here and I ho-ho-hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a little something in Santa's stocking, too, by letting them know what you thought. :)

Without much further ado!

.

prompt by Ali ( dearingmagic):

\- _after too much eggnog at the firm's holiday party, Harvey and Donna sleep together. They wake up with little to no memory of what happened_

Story by: Melanie ( u/11261883/pieceofmyheart)

* * *

He leans towards the bar, ordering another glass of eggnog. The whole party seems better than expected, for which Donna can take a lot of credit.

Harvey sips on his glass, thinking about the many times she did something like that. Even when it was last minute, she could create such great parties. His thought drifts to all the times he had to see her wear those dresses that drove him crazy the first second immediately. Apparently his lips had turned into a small smile while reminiscing.

'Hey, what's going on in the head of yours?' Donna asks, slightly touching his shoulder and bringing him back to reality. She narrows her brows, not knowing what to expect when he has that kind of smile on his face, which also radiates sadness.

Harvey is ripped out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized anything of his surroundings until he felt her soft touch on his shoulder. Despite there were layers of clothing between her hand and his bare skin, her touch never failed to burn.

He avoids to look at her, not wanting to see what he's missing all the time. All of sudden - it happens to fast - he feels her hand on his cheek, turning his face towards her.

'Harvey, talk to me.' She says in such a soft tone.

He is directly looking into her eyes, unable to speak. Biting on his bottom lip, he realizes again how beautiful she is looking tonight. Donna can see that lip biting, tilting her head while her hands still rests on his face. She is sure as hell she wouldn't do that if she was sober, but now in that state she can't resist anymore. So she slowly strokes his cheek until her hand leaves his skin.

' _Why did I asked for more alcohol in my eggnog earlier?'_ She thinks. But now it's too late anyway.

It's probably because of the alcohol and the again empty glass he hadn't realized he was drinking while he was swelling in his thoughts.

He catches her hand as soon as it has left his face.

'Just stay here and drink another one with me.' Harvey says, pointing to his empty glass.

'You are drinking no scotch tonight?' She asks.

'It's Christmas time, so even if I'm not really in the mood, yeah, I do.'

That's when she sits down on the bar stool next to him, her legs pointing in his direction. Probably he isn't aware of what he is doing anymore, because he rests his arm on the back of her chair, where it doesn't last long. His hand strokes down the bare of her arm so gently, while he is staring at her, trying to find those beautiful hazel-green eyes of her. She would shiver under his touch, but not this time. The alcohol makes her more confident. Not that she usually isn't, just when it comes to him.

The supposed one drink results in some more. She finds herself leaning towards him, close to his ear.

'You know some years back, when we were celebrating and dancing in the office with Jessica? That was so fun!' She says while chuckling at the memory.

'Yeah, but I wasn't really able to dance with you.' He says, turning his face towards her and their faces just inches apart so they can feel each other breathe.

'We should do that Donna, seriously!' He says enthusiastically, nearly falling onto his knees when he gets up from his stool.

She nearly bursts out of laughing. 'But not now.' She says, feeling that the same would happen to her when she doesn't stand up carefully.

Even though Harvey is drunk as hell, he is always a gentleman. So when he stands upright again, he holds out his hand so she can get up safely.

Donna excepts his hand. She remains still beside him some seconds, her mind not clear enough to think fast now, so he's the one who speaks first.

'Come home with me tonight.' He says straight out, looking her straight into the eyes, waiting for her reaction.

She just takes his hand and leads them towards the elevators. During the ride he dares to walk her slowly to the wall, locking eyes with her and feeling the tension rise. Harvey's hands find their place on her hips, pressing her against him. They stare each other down and are about to kiss when the elevator doors open and interrupt their moment. She just raises her eyebrow and then they step out of the elevator.

Side by side, mere inches away they walk out of the firm, seeing that Ray is already waiting for them. As always Harvey holds the door open for her but has to be carefully that he doesn't trip on his own feet in his current state. First Donna enters the car and then Harvey follows her. On the way to his apartment they don't really talk, but through the alcohol running through their veins, their behavior seems so different. So carefree he is able to slide is hand on her thigh, stroking it. Harvey can't wait anymore, his mind is blurred but the anticipation for what is going to happen between them can be erased. She glances at him from time to time, showing her that she is so ready to give it to him.

They arrive at the door of his condo, where he struggles to put the key into the hole. Eventually Donna takes the key out of his hands and opens the door herself. Apparently she has a bit more control of herself than Harvey.

When they enter the apartment, he is towering over her. She can see that desire in his eyes, slowly waking towards her until she's pressed against the wall. That's when he doesn't care about any blurred feelings in the back of his mind and he goes all in.

He cups her face and first kisses her gently. But then he senses that this night she doesn't bother either, so she fully responds. She's longing for that moment since she touched his shoulder in the firm. Donna is greedy now and bites on his bottom lip, which just turns him on even more. That's when he parts her lips and slips his tongue into her mouth, letting it twirl around hers. Full aroused he grabs a full hand of her hair in the right hand. The other hand grabs her ass and brings her as close to his groin area as humanly possible. She begins to undress him and his suit jacket falls onto the ground. There won't be much foreplay tonight, they're both drunk and want that.

Harvey lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his form and tries to carry her to his bedroom. But alcohol is running through his veins so he stumbles while trying to walk. His drunken mind has imagined that a lot easier actually. Eventually he somehow made it to his bed, where he lays her town and goes all over her.

They undress each other as fast as possible and she can feel his bulge because of her. He greedily kisses her and then he enters her, giving her a thrust of which she has to moan. They both sweat and seem to enjoy that so much. Mutually they come, screaming out each other's name. They lay side by side, chests rising up and down and overwhelmed by what just happened.

Nevertheless it's already 2 a.m. There's no talking at all, they both fall asleep side by side.

.

It's the next morning, when the sun almost fills the whole bedroom with light. Harvey is the first one who's eyes slowly flicker open. But as soon as his mind is fully clear, he realizes that there is something different than usual. There is someone snuggled against him. He turns his head towards the person next so him and his eyes go wide when he sees that it is her. _It's Donna._ Harvey Specter can't believe his eyes. _What the hell happened last night?_ He doesn't know. He shifts so that he can sit, his back against the fall. That is the moment when Donna wakes up and is just as clueless as him.

He is staring at her, not knowing what to say, because he really doesn't know what happened last night. Donna also shifts herself to sit next to him. _This feels really awkward,_ she thinks.

She is the first one who begins to speak, because in contrast to him, there are fragments of last night popping up in her head.

'Uhm, good morning. I - I, uhm, don't know what to say. There are just tiny pieces in my head and I'm not really sure about anything right now, here. With you next to me.'

'What are you talking about? Because seriously Donna, I have no clue how I got here and why you slept next to me.' He says.

Trying to find connections and figuring the situation out he asks 'Do you know something? Because you have that look on you face I can quite interpret.'

All she can do is furrowing her brows. How should she explain the images she has left in her head. 'Harvey, I'm not sure how to tell you my memories about last night. This whole thing is really blurred.'

He isn't the badass lawyer right now. This is casual Harvey, sitting on his head. He tilts his head and has this sheepish look on his face. Some time has passed but the only memory that came back to his mind is him, carrying Donna, who has her legs wrapped around him. That's when his cheeks blush.

She sees that, her eyes going wide in response. 'Oh my god Harvey, what is going on in the head of yours?' That are the words she also began their conversation the previous night, but none of them gets that. The memories are buried under too much alcohol.

He smiles. He likes it when she hasn't the control about the situation. 'The only thing I remember is, that you wrapped your legs around me. Here. In my apartment.' He says, almost whispering, because this is so different to their usual conversations. But also, because he really has a thing for her and doesn't want to mess it up.

'Did we sleep together last night?' He blurts straight out, trying to find out the truth. Harvey doesn't want to waste anymore time avoiding his feelings. If really something happened something last night between them, then it wasn't randomly. He knows he had always denied his feelings when it came to her. Even when it happened through alcohol, they wanted it. Maybe that was a sign, that they both have to face their feelings and that it is about time.

Her mouth falls open, shocked that he just went straight to the point, not talking around it and being as obscurely as always. She needs a minute to recover from that, but it happened so she has to tell him what she knows at some point. _Either this works or we will never see each other again,_ she thinks.

'Yes' is her final answer.

His expression doesn't change and she doesn't know what this means.

Donna is about to speak when he takes her hand and brushes his thumb over her palm.

'This meant something. And I don't care, whether this is rushed or not, we lost 13 damn years. I want the whole thing with you. After all this time, your touch never fails to give me goosebumps. Just like right now. I want to celebrate Christmas with you this year, I want to celebrate it next year with you and all the years for the rest of our lives. You're the one, Donna. No one could ever be compared to you.'

She roles her eyes. Never would she have expected that Harvey Specter could say such words.

'I am confessing my feelings here and this is your response?' He says, but he isn't angry, because he is just teasing her. He could already see her sparkling eyes when he told her what he wants, and this was enough for him. He could see that it affected her, that she feels something similar.

'But what if I don't want to spend all my Christmases with you?' She says jokingly and links her fingers with his.

'Oh, I know you do.' Is all he says and he chuckles.

They remain like that for some seconds and stare into each other's eyes, with such soft looks, but none of them dares to move.

'I love you Donna.' Harvey says, cups her face with his free hand and kisses her. That's when she shifts nearer to him. She responds to that kiss and the butterflies in her stomach seem to explode, because she can't remember a moment in her life when she was as happy as now.

'I love you too, idiot.' Donna finally says when she interrupts their kiss.

 _And they will spend nights like this again, just contrary to this one, they will exactly know that they made love the previous night._

 _Donna will make jokes the rest of her life that it took eggnog to finally bring them together and she will forever be thankful for that fact._


End file.
